Scizkor
Gender: Male Universe: Bionicle Species: Makuta Mask: Kanohi Ompute, the Mask of Acceleration Element: Shadow Weapons: Claw Cutters, Spikes Side: Evil Three Words to Describe: Swift, Deadly, Loyal bio Like his fellow Makuta, Scizkor was created by Mata Nui using antidermis, and worked with the Brotherhood of Makuta to create Rahi and maintain order throughout the known Matoran Universe. However, Scizkor always preferred combat over creating beasts, becoming a powerful soldier and even helping Teridax take down the League of Six Kingdoms. Scizkor saw Teridax as an efficient leader, combing intelligence with ruthlessness, so when Teridax decided to overthrow the Brotherhood and revealed his plan to take over the universe, he joined the tyrant, becoming a lieutenant and assassin Shortly after this time, Scizkor, like the other Makuta, evolved so that they did not need a physical body anymore, and received a new armored body from the Nynrah Ghosts. Scizkor often helped Teridax with his plans, silently taking out his leader's enemies and collecting their weapons and heads, becoming well known for his ruthlessness. After the Toa Hagah rebelled against Teridax, Zelcron, a Makuta researching how to drain the light from a being, offered Scizkor to capture Toa for his experiments, in return for their weapons. Scizkor gladly accepted, capturing his own Toa team, as well as several others. While the experiments failed, Zelcron still allowed Scizkor to continue capturing Toa for future endeavors, one of them being a Toa of Air, Meka. He was proud of capturing this Toa in particular, as it was a difficult battle, giving Scizkor an appreciated challenge. However, Scizkor soon discovered that the other Makuta were capturing Toa as well for their experiments. Feel as if he was being short changed for not being the only one to bring back Toa, Scizkor cut ties with Zelcron. However, one day, Scizkor was sent to kill the Order of Mata Nui leader, Helryx. Unfortunately, he was found and captured by the Order, being placed in a cell which inhibited his powers. The Order to get questions out of him regarding Teridax's plan, even being torturing him with shocking and drowning. Scizkor never talked, and was hoping to be rescued by his fellow Makuta. However, help never came. After a year of imprisonment, Scizkor was able to escape by tricking one of the guards, a Toa of Water by the name of Lanaqua, and made his way back to the Brotherhood fortress. Angry at Scizkor for not succeeding, Teridax demoted him. Furious at the fact that no one was sent to rescue him and humiliated at his failure, Scizkor came across Zelcron, whose base was destroyed by some Toa that escaped, one of them being Meka. Zelcron, who was also angry at Zelcron for demoting him, apologized to Scizkor for his actions and offered to give him a role to assist him in rebuilding his research, while giving him a chance take their weapons and to recapture Meka. Scizkor accepted, and assisted Zelcron and his group, becoming grateful of the Makuta's offer, especially after Teridax's betrayal. The group clashed with Meka, as well as his ally Lucarian, several times. Each time, Scizkor attempted to recapture Meka, but always failed. However, Scizkor eventually discovered that two of the Makuta in the group, Krattix and Hokiko, were giving the group's research and information to Mutran, who was also researching how to drain light from a being. They discovered Scizkor, and fought him, defeating him. Krattix forced Scizkor to remain quite about this, threatening to kill him and destroy his collection of weapons. Zelcron eventually found out about Krattix's betrayal, and killed him. However, during the battle, the fortress collapsed, leaving the group with nothing once more. Furious at being humiliated a second time, Zelcron decided to strike away from the Makuta, and with his allies, he formulated his own plan to control the universe. Scizkor was one of the first Makuta to accept Zelcron's plan, and stuck by his side, hoping he could repay him for his mistakes in his own way, while still not revealing the truth, as Hokiko still threatened Scizkor, forcing him to kept quite. nowing that Teridax's plan would get in the way, the group went into hibernation, waiting for the day for them to strike.... Category:Male Category:Makuta Category:Evil Category:Shadow Category:Brotherhood of Makuta